Pretty woman
by Shouvin
Summary: Chronos plays the guitar, while thinking on someone special. songfic.  This is a one- shot and doesn't necessarily connect with the storyline of the story "Chronos"- Chronos has a different past.


Disclaimer :

Kung fu panda 1&2 © dreamworks

Chronos's name and conceptual looks © sega

HUGE THANKS TO MY SISTER FOR BETA AND NECESSARY CHANGES&CORRECTIONS!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the balcony of the jade palace, where the view of the beautiful Valley of Peace filled the sight, Chronos sat down on a wooden chair. He was sitting there with his guitar in his hands, not seeing the view.<p>

He was thinking of Tigress. It has been a while since he met Po and the five and he thought he might have been having feelings for Tigress.

At first, it was just weird for him to see a female feline after such a long time- there wasn't any felines in the village he used to live. Any feline, in that matter. Her presence was a wonder to him, but now it turned into actual feelings.

He decided to play something to keep his mind off it. It has been a few years after he decided to learn to play a guitar with a hired teacher, with whom he still kept in touch. He was glad for it now, when he had some untold feeling he wanted to relieve.

In front of him laid a low wooden desk with an open notebook on it. _'Okay'_ he thinks while looking at the pages, '_looks simple enough to play_.'

And he started playing;

**Pretty Woman**

**Walking down the street**

**Pretty Woman**

**The kind I like to meet**

He stops. _'That is just making me think more of Tigress. Wow, it sounds so much like what I thought when I first saw her,' _He contemplated.

**Pretty woman**

**I don't believe you, you're not the truth**

**No one could look as good as you**

**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me**

**Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see**

**Pretty woman**

_'Whoops!_ _That was a little off-key'_ He thought. He repeats the last few chords. _'Okay, this time it was better,_' He thinks as he moved on to the next part.

**You look lovely as can be**

**Are you lonely just like me?**

_'You can be sure of that'_ Chronos thought bitterly.

**Pretty woman, stop a while**

**Pretty woman, talk a while**

**Pretty woman, give your smile to me.**

_'She does ha__ve a nice smile.'_

**Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Pretty woman look my way**

**Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me-eee**

Chronos didn't notice as he lost himself in the song, singing along to his own playing with his eyes shut.

**Coz' I need you**

**I'll treat you right.**

**Come with me baby**

**Be mine tonight. **

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by**

**Pretty woman, don't make me cry**

**Pretty woman, don't walk away**

**Hey, okay, if that's the way it must be okay.**

**I guess I go on home, it's late**

**There'll be tommorrow night but wait.**

Chronos opened his eyes and looked at the jade palace stares. He could see a figure going up the distant stairs, which was no other than… Tigress.

_'Well, better finish playing and hide all this before she enters hearing range.'_

**What do I see?**

**Is she walking back to me?**

**Yeah, she's walking back to me...**

**Oh, Oh Pretty Woman.**

_'Is__ this a coincidence?_' He thought as he stopped playing._ 'Whoever wrote this song, it really combines with what's going on in my head. The last few words are actually what's happening right now… this is weird…'_

As he drifted off in thoughts he noticed Tigress walking towards him. _"Okay, she knows I'm here, no point hiding it now. But I should probably flip the pages quick."_

"Hey Chronos!" Tigress said cheerfully, waving at him.

"Hey." Chronos answered, a bit out of focus as he closed the notebook. _'The last thing I need is that she'll see.'_

"Watcha doing?" Tigress asked curiously. "Oh, nothing." Chronos answered.

_'Actually, why no__t. This may be a good idea.'_ He thought.  
>"Hey, wanna hear something I just learned to play?" said Chronos as he put his hand in strumming position, ready to play the first chord of the song. Tigress smiled friendly as she sat down next to him "Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>This is a one- shot and doesn't necessarily connect with the storyline of the story "<em>Chronos"<em> if you noticed- Chronos has a different past.

Please review! it only takes a few seconds! even a single word like "nice" "cool" "like it" "hate it" would do.

inspired by "Pretty woman" by ROY Orbison.


End file.
